Thing of beauty
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lugosi sees god's greatest creation. a goth girl name Gretchen elli vorn and lamis helps him get to talking to her. (Gretchen is the creation of lazee-dazee of tumblr)


Thing of beauty (a fanfiction)

0000000000000000000000000000

Beauty.

Beauty was the eye of the beholder.

And if lugosi had anything to say, he witnessed God's greatest work. For there sat a thin and yet beautiful goth. He knew as Gretchen. 17 and a symbolic figure of dark and macabre.

But her interests of horror movies were modern day and realism. His was the classic goth from silent film of the 20s to the golden age of the 30s and 40s which step over to the 50s of the atomic age and aliens. They were the same yet so different.

He was as he always been, quiet, and odd. His curiosity about death has become more and more of a phase.

He and his father became ever closer. But always a snag on the road. He was 15 now, he had became a fan of his mother's pony show. That in itself was the concerning topic his dad always had about him.

But it is what it is. It made him happy. Lamis nudged him.

"Staring at her again? Why don't you talk to her?"

"Nnnuhhhh"

He walked past lamis, but the 16 year old grab and pull him back. She grab his shoulders.

"Dude. Years from now when you lay on my couch after you're first divorce, your gonna lay awake at night and wonder, what could have been. Now get out there, talk and make her yours before some other asshole takes her and make puppies!"

She shoved him forward. He stumbled and regain footing. He walked towards her. Gretchen seem to have a collection of small bones from the dead animals he collected.

She was cleaning them with a wipey. It reminded him of the predator for some reason. He shook his head and tried to focus. He stood there. He raised his hand and greeted.

"H-"

A crow swoop down and caw, it startled him and ran behind a tree. Lamis saw it and just face palm. The leader of the pack of what was known by Some kids who knew the truth as loudcest children walked over and grab lugosi by the scruff of the neck and dragged his skinny ass over.

"Hi."

Said lamis. Gretchen paused and looked up like a meek little mouse. Lugosi's heart raced.

"Gretchen, you remember me right?"

Gretchen stared. And she spoke softly. God. She reminded him of that shy pony of his favorite show. Which was also his favorite pony.

"Yes."

A moment's pause.

"You head butt that jock for pestering me today at lunch. So much blood came out is nose…"

Lugosi stared at his half sister. Then at Gretchen. Apparently they met.

"Right, well, this is my brother, lugosi"

"He sits behind me in literature"

She noticed him. Oh sweet Jesus. She noticed him. Senpai.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to you, but he's not very sociable."

Lamis nudged him.

"Say something dummy."

Lugosi head bowed then slightly looked up. Their eyes met. He blushed. He sat down next to her.

"I use bleach to clean the bones. Kills the bacteria."

She stared.

"I help my brother with experiments"

Gretchen blinked.

"We reanimate the dead. He's obsessed with life. Just as I'm obsessed with death"

Lamis sighed.

"I see."

Gretchen uttered.

Lugosi sat and blushed and felt awkward as hell. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

Gretchen looked down. Both mimic the same posture. One would mistake them to being siblings themselves.

"I found this skeleton of a cat."

She held the small skull of a kitten.

"Its beautiful in its way, don't you think?"

Lugosi looked at it.

"Death has its way of being beautiful."

He then added.

"Like you"

She dropped the skull. Shocked? Startled? Lamis raised a brow.

"Boy, lugosi, you are smooth just like dad"

She smirked. The boy was beat red his head bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, that was rude. I-i-i"

"It's alright."

He raised his head slightly.

"That's the kindest comment I've gotten that isn't demeaning or sexist"

Lamis looked at them. Both were blushing red. Lamis gestured.

"Hey, I seen you walk home, Gretch' mind if we give you a ride?"

She hesitated.

"Alright"

She gathered her bones and put them in a zip lock, she stood up and put her bag over her shoulders and grab her school books.

"May I carry those for you?"

Trying too hard much?

Gretchen paused, and stared. She handed them to lugosi. The trio walked to lamis red corvette.

The drive was silent. Save for the radio that played love you to death by type o negative.

"You know, me and my guy are gonna go see Dracula meets Frankenstein"

Lamis mused.

"You wanna hang with us? It be just me, lugosi and my guy, two others"

Gretchen looked at the boy. Then at lamis.

"Perhaps."

Silence til the car parked after Gretchen gave the instructions to her house.

"I'll let you know if I'm free Friday"

She got out of the car, but stopped. She turned to face lugosi. The boy stared and swallowed thickly.

She reached for the zip lock, her books pressed against her chest. As she unzipped and pulled out the kitten skull and handed it to the teen.

"Keep it"

She then walked to her front door of her home. He gawked at the skull. Lamis smirked. She drove off, lugosi looked back just as the girl entered her home.

"I'll take that as a good sign, Mr Casanova"

Lugosi tilt his head as he stared at the skull. He planned to make it a necklace.

Maybe for himself. Or maybe for the dark angel that stole his heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The end.

Lugosi and lamis own by me.

Gretchen is the creation of lazee-dazee


End file.
